


Ding Dong Terry's Dead

by aliensister



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dead Terry Milkovich, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fuck Terry, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Supportive Siblings, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensister/pseuds/aliensister
Summary: “If you’re signed up as ‘sober sister’ can you do cocaine or nah?”





	Ding Dong Terry's Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from 'Texts From Last Night'  
> “If you’re signed up as ‘sober sister’ can you do cocaine or nah?”

“If you’re signed up as ‘sober sister’ can you do cocaine or nah?” Mandy laughed as Ian answered the phone. 

Ian just chuckled softly into the phone at Mandy’s question, his eyes still closed as he pulled the blanket over his head trying the muffle the noise coming through his phone inside the dark room that housed two of his sleeping brothers. He didn’t bother answering, the sound of her vigorously rubbing her nose clued him in on the fact that the question was redundant. 

Clearly, Mandy wasn’t taking her ‘sober’ duties seriously anyway. If he was judging by the fact that she had her tipsy slur going on and basically shouting down the phone at him; rather than moving away from the music that was booming around her. He could hear joyous laughter and singing coming through, and he recognised Iggy and Colin’s voices in the background but frowned when he couldn’t make out the other voices.  
This was the first time he’d heard from Mandy in four days, which for her was a record, same with Mickey, except that wasn’t unusual. He’d just put it down to Terry being in a mood, assuming the run that Mickey had taken with Iggy and Terry hadn’t gone so well. Ian had still tried texting and calling them both but gave up, figuring if something had happened Mandy would have called him to freak out. 

“So... You should come over, we’re celebrating… breaking out all the good shit. Oh! And bring Lip too!” Mandy was giggling away and Ian raised his eyebrows at the exuberance of his high best friend, even though she couldn’t see it, quickly pulling the phone away further from his ear to check the time. Ian scrunched up his face, sighing, like any normal teenager he would love to go to a party with his best friend, drink, maybe do some drugs, see his ‘sort-of-boyfriend’, find a safe spot and get his dick inside previously mentioned ‘sort-of-boyfriend’.

“I don’t know, Mands. It’s nearly two in the morning… Fi will have a fit,” Ian said quietly. Biting his lip, conscious of his brothers asleep in the beds around him. He pulled the cover down, quickly surveying the room, though if the way Lip was moving was anything to go by, he was already starting to wake up. 

“C’mon! The boys got hookers, I need someone to party with me,” Mandy whined, Ian’s stomach rolled, any excitement for a party leaving his system. The thought of having to see Mickey playing his macho straight act with his family was not Ian’s idea of a party. It had been over a week since they’d had any time alone and he found the longer it was since he got to be inside Mickey, the harder it was to not let his cold, straight act affect Ian. 

“It’ll be worth your while, I promise...” Mandy purred down the phone, “…you know what, put Lip on the phone.” Mandy said, her voice taking on the steel edge tone that Ian had become familiar with, that meant she wasn’t likely to take no for an answer. She was usually pretty stubborn but drunk Mandy was worse, and even worse when Ian couldn’t tell her why he didn’t want to go.

“He’s asleep.” Ian rebutted with a shake of his head, his chin jutting out in defiance, even though she couldn’t see it. She wasn’t the only stubborn one.

“Don’t argue with me, put Lip on the phone!” Mandy said, practically shouting at him. An arm shot out from under the covered lump that was residing on the top bunk, Lip’s hand making a grabby motion. Mandy’s yelling was hard to miss in the quiet of their room, and Ian had no doubt that Lip figured the quickest way to get back to sleep was to give Mandy what she wanted. 

“Whatever,” Ian shook his head, mildly glaring at the phone and quietly moved across the room, ignoring Mandy’s muttering at his reply. Ian handed his phone to Lip, who merely grunted, pulling the phone back into his blanket cocoon. 

“Better be fucking good, Mandy.” Lip grumbled and Ian strained to hear the suddenly quiet Mandy. 

“Fuck. Are you shitting me?” Ian looked at the blanket lump curiously, his eyes widening in surprise as Lip ripped back the covers and slid off the bunk in one fluid movement. Flinging their pile of clothes off the chair in hunt of his clothes. 

“Put your pants on man, we got a party to go to!” Lip said with his signature grin, pressing Ian’s now silent cell back into his hand. 

***

Ian reluctantly trudged alongside Lip towards the Milkovich home, thankful that there was a summer breeze in the air still, even though they had officially moved into Fall a couple of weeks ago, it would make the journey home less painful. Once he was done with the torture of being forced to watch his ‘not-boyfriend’ or whatever the fuck they were at the moment, hang out with a lap full of hookers. He really did tend to over think this shit the longer they went with no contact.

“Why the fuck are we doing this?” Ian groaned at Lip who was practically bouncing while he drew back on the cigarette they were sharing. Lip knew everything that was going on between him and Mickey, why the hell would he think it would be a good idea to drag Ian so he can watch Mickey pretend to be straight. 

“This is bullshit,” Ian continued to grumble as Lip smirked, offering the cigarette.

“Just trust me… you’ll have fun, plus, Mandy said they’ve pretty much laid out the drug alphabet, A to Z.” Ian rolled his eyes, grabbing the smoke from Lip’s fingers. 

As the house came into view, Ian’s steps grew slower until Lip reached up and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Given that Ian now had a couple of inches on his older brother due to the growth spurt over Summer, Lip had ended up pressed against his side and pulling Ian into a hunch as they reached the broken front gate. 

Mandy bounded down the stairs, meeting them halfway down the path, jumping into Lip’s arms. A chorus of ‘ding dong, the witch is dead’ was yelled from inside the house and Ian caught Mandy’s eyes, now really confused. She pulled Ian into her hug with Lip.

“Daddy dearest has left the building…” Mandy giggled, pupils blown as she rested her forehead against Lip’s, her head turned sideways so she could still hold Ian’s confused gaze.

“Shook off his mortal coil.”

“Took a walk with the Grim Reaper.” 

“Met a sticky end…” Mandy said with an actual snort of laughter. Finally letting her feet back to the ground, Mandy gasped.

“Oh! I heard a fun little fact about my douchebag brother…” Mandy said as she grabbed Ian’s shoulders, but he was shaking his head at her. 

“Wait, Mands. What? Terry?”

“Dead.” Mandy said hiccupping with a giggle and raising her eyebrows in an eerily Mickey-esque way. 

“Are you ok?” Ian was concerned, he knew the man was an evil bastard, especially to his kids but this was crazy. 

“Ian, we’re free…” Mandy started, smirking. “He’s free...”

‘GALLAGHERS!’ was yelled from inside the house and Ian almost got whiplash as he turned away from Mandy to stare as a herd of Milkovich brothers charge out onto the front porch and stairs, all wearing matching evil grins. 

“Aye look it’s Firecrotch!” Iggy called out with a giggle before a look of realisation formed on his stoned face. “Aw man, I just worked out why Mickey calls him that.” 

Ian was sure his usually pale complexion was nothing on how white he must look right now, as Mickey and Mandy’s older brothers stared down at him. Their faces ranged from amusement, confusion, and curiousity, he couldn’t see any anger or disgust but that didn’t make it any easy for Ian to breathe. 

“Fuck, fucking move!” Ian was sure the world stopped turning as Mickey became visible, shoving his brothers into the posts as he pushed past. He was wearing the biggest grin Ian had ever seen on him, it looked like the smirk he usually reserved for Ian when they were alone and he was challenging him on how fast he could get in him. Only this was no smirk, it was a smile, it looked like pure sin and Ian may have had no idea what was going on but his dick was already half hard just looking at Mickey. 

He didn’t feel as Lip slapped him on the back when Mickey stopped in front of him, or hear Mandy’s ‘You’re still on my shit list,’ because Mickey had both his hands fisted in Ian’s shirt. 

Mickey roughly pulled Ian down to him, his lips slamming against Ians. It was all teeth and tongues licking into the spots that they had only fantasized about before. Ian was only frozen shock for a second before his hands grabbed Mickeys waist, pulling the shorter man against him, sending them both groaning into each other’s mouths.

“I’m not into dudes, but that is kinda hot…”

“Dude…”

“Like, I think I’m getting an awkward boner,”

“You’re fucked in the head.” 

“Whatever Mandy, I’ve used your computer, you watch more gay porn than fucking Mickey does.” 

“See how well you snort coke through a broken nose, asshole!” 

“It’s cool, I’ll just get Mickey to teach me how to shelf it, that’s his thing right…” 

Ian stared at Mickey, knowing his eyes probably were exactly like Mickey’s, blown with lust but he was still confused as fuck. 

“What the…”

“Later man, right now I need you to fuck me in my dad’s bed.” Mickey grinned, his words soft but the hold he had on Ian’s fly was strong as he practically sprinted towards the house. 

Ian shrugged, smirking as he followed, shoving Mickey up the stairs. 

Fuck it, he’d ask him tomorrow. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm struggling with the muse lately, so leave me pretty comments so I can convince her to write more of the 'With The Band' series and the 'Drugs Aren't All Bad...' series. 
> 
> Please? Feed a hungry muse?


End file.
